Chapter 19: Holy Triple Threat!
Primo 3: Halt! Who are you and what do you think you're doing here? Perhaps you'd like to rescue some certain young friends of yours. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but nobody gets by Primo. * Cullin: Oh no! Not him again. And what a surprise, he doesn't recognize you. * Troodon: (screeches) * Worjo: But this time, he has Orrin and the girls. You'll have to get past his dinos, too. (The Triceratops fights and defeats the Troodon.) * Primo 3: This can't be. Aw. I knew that raptor wasn't loyal anymore. The first battle is always the easiest. You won't be so lucky against Rachel Bitterman's Ankylosaurus. * Nosoo: What's with these Primos? Don't any of them understand what it means to lose? (The Tyrannosaurus Rex battles and defeats the Spectral Armored version of the Ankylosaurus.) * Primo 3: Hey! Dinosaurs don't respond to my commands like that! You stole that DinoVoc from Bitterman! Bah! Enough is enough! No way you're getting past this Pentaceratops! (The Velociraptor fights and defeats the Pentaceratops.) * Primo 3: No. Nobody defeats Primo or Rachel Bitterman. This isn't over! Just wait until you're up against our Great Protectors - by land, by sea. You haven't seen the last of InGen or me! I am the one, the only Primo! * Orrin: Thank you. Thanks for getting us out of here. * Teyro: Hey, Orrin. Our dino-fighting friends saved us, too. Now that you're safe, we can stop InGen from cloning more killer dinosaurs. * Graki: You're OK? Oh, fantastic. But the InGen thing goes way beyond dinosaurs. I found a journal in here from someone named Rachel Bitterman. InGen has moved on from dinosaurs to people. * Jaddo: The Primos. That explains a lot. * Menla: Yes. Well, Bitterman found an ancient civilization on this island and decided to bring them back to life, just like her dinosaurs. She made three clones... um, Primos... all from that ancient DNA. * Maska: So, that's Project Primo. Oh, man. This is serious stuff. If she's making dinosaurs into super-powerful killers, what do you think she wants to do with human clones? * Keari: That's the scary part. She talks about how weak and pathetic the people are. She wants to make the Primos super-humans, just like her super-dinosaurs. * Brena: Super-human clones loose in the world? That is scary. * Worjo: Those crazy Primos aren't super-anything, but I guess they are just her first attempts. * Fared: That's right. Give her time. Look what she's done with the dinosaurs. That reminds me, I heard them talking about a secret lab with a giant sundial. The ancient Primos dedicated it to The Great Protector By Land. Naturally, Bitterman is using it to control big, predatory dinosaurs. * Halka: Man! If you had a T-Rex, you could beat Rachel Bitterman at your own game. * Orrin: (hands a carving piece to Sharka) First things first. Here's one of the carvings you'll need to open the Sundial Lab. * Teyro: That's just like one we found earlier. Same kind of creepy drawing. * Sharka: Really? OK, but there's still one more to find. The three fragments make a key to the lab. Category:Raven: Combat of Giants Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes